The Princess and the Powerpuffs
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me, which was recommended to us by Dark Magical Sorcres. When Professor Utonium's time machine malfunctions, sending the girls to 1921 Louisiana, Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and Mojo set out to find them, meeting some new friends and enemies along the way.
1. A Glitch in Time

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story), requested by Dark Magical Sorcres, which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future. And Dark Magical Sorcres, thank you very much for your story suggestion. It was a lot of fun to write!) :)**

Narrator: The city of Townsville! And what a beautiful city she is! And at the Utonium Chateau, Professor Utonium is working on a new invention.

The professor and his niece Rebecca are in his basement lab, tinkering with a large purple machine with a large gateway arch in the front. After tightening the last bolt, the professor gives a sigh. "Ahh, finished!"

"This is a very impressive project, Uncle John," Rebecca notes. "It will certainly revolutionize people's daily lives." The professor smiles modestly. "Why, thank you, Sweet Pea, you're very kind."

Just then, Rebecca's little cousins the Powerpuff Girls enter the room. "Hi, professor! Hi, Becca!" the girls greet them cheerfully. Rebecca and the professor smile. "Hi, girls!"

"How have you been?" Blossom inquires.

"Oh, very well, thank you." the two reply politely.

Suddenly spotting the machine, Bubbles excitedly inquires, "Ooh, is that a new invention?"

"Why, yes," the professor replies. "This is our newest invention the Time Vortex. It can take an individual to any time period they please."

The girls' eyes grow wide. "AWESOME!" they cheer happily. "It would be fun to explore different time periods and get immersed in culture." Blossom notes.

"Yeah," Buttercup agrees. "It would also make history tests at school so much easier!" Rebecca and the professor smile and chuckle merrily at the girls' spunk.

Bubbles hovers over to the machine and accidentally leans against a lever. "Say, if I may ask, please, how does it wo-" her sentence is abruptly cut off as the lever creaks and topples her to the ground. As Blossom and Buttercup hover up to their sister to see if she's all right, a huge vortex suddenly appears in the gateway behind them and begins to draw them in.

"G-guys, w-what's happening?!" Bubbles exclaims fearfully.

"I-I think the Time Vortex got us!" Blossom exclaims.

The girls try to fight against it, but the vortex is too strong and quickly sucks them in. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the girls cry as they begin swirling into the vast gateway at top speed.

"Girls! Girls!" Rebecca cries fearfully. Unfortunately, the girls can't hear her. "Oh my!" the professor exclaims.

A panicked look crosses Rebecca's face. "Oh no, oh no, where could they have gone? More to the point, _WHEN_ could they have gone?" Stopping to ruminate, Rebecca muses, "Oh, we can't do this alone, we'll need help!" Upon this, she quickly hurries toward the door. "Please don't worry, Uncle John, I'll be back with help soon!"

Heading upstairs and towards the front door, Rebecca gets into her car fast and drives over towards Townsville. As she's driving, she pulls over towards the volcano top observatory to get to her boyfriend Mojo Jojo. Rebecca gets out of her car and dashes up the stairs, then knocks on the door.

When Rebecca's catching her breath, she looks to see the door opened by Mojo and sees a little Pomeranian. Mojo says, "Rebecca, what brings you here? You look a bit exhausted. Is all well?"

Rebecca said, "Actually, Mojo, it's an emergency. Uncle John made some sort of time machine and Bubbles made the machine go off by accident, then the vortex of the machine sucked her and her sisters in! There's no way to get them out! I need your help!" Mojo grabs Foxy's leash and says, "Alright, I'll come along and help you with this matter."


	2. Back in Louisiana

The three made it to the bottom of the stairs and got inside the car, then drove off back towards the Utonium Chateau. They headed inside the house as they see Professor Utonium tinkering and Roxi watching. "Becca Dear, I'm so glad you're back!" the professor exclaims happily. "I've just made a discovery of where the girls are!"

Rebecca's eyes grow wide. "You've found them, Uncle John?"

"Yes," the professor replies. "Upon inspecting the machine's dial, I've discovered that they've gone to New Orleans, Louisiana in 1921."

Rebecca and Mojo then exchange determined looks. "Well, we'd best be going." Rebecca notes. "Indeed." Mojo obliges. The two then gently pick the puppies up and hold them in their arms, upon which they step toward the gateway. "Ready?" the professor inquires.

"Ready." the two oblige. Upon this, the professor quickly pulls the lever, causing the vortex to open and draw the four in. "_WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA_!" the girl and the monkey cry as they swirl through time and space at a lightning-fast pace. The puppies whimper in fear and cover their eyes.

Shortly thereafter, the vortex deposits the four on the streets of a bustling city square. "Oogh." Mojo, who's a bit unsteady on his feet, groans as he and Rebecca gently set the puppies down. "And to think we used to stand in line for rides like that." Rebecca moans weakly. The puppies give small whimpers in reply.

As the group slowly regains their footing, a large colorful sign reading, "COME SEE THE MARDI GRAS!" catches their eye. Mojo said, "Aha, it worked! We're already in New Orleans!"

Rebecca said, "The sign says that there's a big Mardi Gras coming. We should go and check it out." The two began to run towards the French Quarter as Mojo said, "We might try to find the Powerpuffs." When they were running, they accidentally bumped into someone. They looked up to see a man with red hair and a mustache say, "Oh, easy there. You two alright?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, we're fine. Sorry for bumping into you like, sir."

The man helped Mojo and Rebecca off the ground saying, "Oh, that's alright, chere. I'm Mr. La Bouff, but you can call me Big Daddy La Bouff if ya want." Rebecca said, "Nice to meet you, Big Daddy La Bouff. I'm Rebecca Utonium." Mojo dusts himself and says, "I am Mojo Jojo."

Mr. La Bouff said, "Mojo Jojo? Is that by any chance Chinese?"

Mojo chuckled, "Close, but most likely Japanese."

From the corner, a beautiful blonde woman wearing a pink dress ran over and said, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! The parade's about to start in a couple of minutes!" Mr. La Bouff turns to her. "Ohh, thank you for informing me Charlotte Dear." he replies kindly. He then turns to the two. "Friends, I'd like you to meet my daughter Charlotte."

Rebecca politely shakes Charlotte's hand. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Rebecca Utonium."

"And my name is Mojo Jojo." Mojo says as he then shakes her hand.

Charlotte smiles. "Well, it's quite a pleasure to meet you. If I may ask, please, what brings you fine people to our little corner of the world?"

Rebecca said, "Just here on a little tour, but our luggage got stolen." Mojo looked at Rebecca with a raised brow, but got elbowed in the chest to get the idea of not revealing that they're from the future. He said, "Yes, we just came here and our belongings went missing. The only things we have are the clothes on our backs and our puppies."

"We-ell, you fine folks are welcome to stay for as long as you like." Mr. La Bouff says accommodatingly. Charlotte cooed as she petted the puppies, "Oh, they're such darling little babies! What're their names?" Rebecca said, "The one I'm holding is Roxi and the one Mojo's holding is Foxy."

Charlotte said, "I'm sure they'll like Stella. C'mon, let's go!"


	3. Grand Tour of the La Bouff Mansion

Charlotte and Mr. LaBouff lead the four toward their house. Once inside, Rebecca and Mojo admire the fancy ambiance. Rebecca said, "This place is beautiful."

Mr. LaBouff said, "Why, thank you, Rebecca. You and Mojo make yourselves right at home. Lottie, care to give our guests a tour?"

Certainly, Daddy Dear." Charlotte politely obliges, upon which she then leads the group through the house. She leads them first to a large room full of chairs and small tables. "This is our living room."

"Ooh!" notes an impressed Rebecca. "How very nice!"

Charlotte then leads them to a room containing a large chair-lined dinner table. "And this is our dining room."

"How very impressive." notes Mojo.

Charlotte then leads them to the kitchen. "And this is our kitchen." The two look on with intrigue. "Ooh, it looks very fancy!"

Charlotte finally leads the group upstairs. "This is the guest bedroom," she says, motioning toward a room containing two beds, a bathroom, a closet, and a chest of drawers. "This is daddy's room," she says, motioning toward a neutral-colored bedroom, containing a bed, a bathroom, a closet, and a chest of drawers. "And this is my room." she says, motioning toward a bright pink-colored room with a fancy bed, a bathroom, a closet, a chest of drawers, and many fancy items lining the shelves.

"Wow," a very impressed Rebecca notes. "Your home is so fantastic!"

"Indeed." Mojo adds politely. Charlotte blushes, "Why, thank you very much."

Noticing a scuffling under Charlotte's bed, a curious Foxy and Roxi traipse over to it and sniff at the bed's edge, upon which they come face to face with-another dog! Roxi and Foxy barked happily as a large Basset hound walked towards them. Rebecca says, "Charlotte, is that Stella?" Charlotte pats the dog and says, "Sure 'nuff! She's a real sweetheart." Roxi and Foxy gave Stella welcoming licks as the bigger dog nuzzled them gently. Mojo smiles, "Looks like Stella likes them and the two like her, too."

Rebecca sits on the bed and looks around the room, then she sees a shelf that housed a couple of dolls wearing princess gowns. She said, "Reminds me of the dolls I had when I was little." Spotting a bright pink perfume bottle on a shelf nearby, Rebecca carefully sets the doll down and notes, "Ooh, that perfume bottle looks beautiful!"

"It's my own signature scent," Charlotte replies kindly. "It's called Rose Petal Fantasy. Would you like to try some?"

"Yes, please." Rebecca politely obliges, upon which Charlotte takes the bottle down and sprays a bit on Rebecca's wrists. Rebecca sniffs her wrists. "Ooh, it smells lovely! Thank you, Lottie!"

"You're quite welcome." Charlotte smiles. A wistful look then crosses her face, upon which she turns to the group. "Well say, would you like to go on a tour about town?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Rebecca and Mojo happily reply. The puppies hop up on their hind legs and excitedly bark and wag their tails. Charlotte gives a kind laugh at the puppies' spunk. "Wonderful!" Upon this, the group then traipse downstairs. Charlotte says, "You must come over to Tiana's Place. It's the restaurant with the best food in all New Orleans!" Rebecca said, "I bet. I can't wait to try some jambalaya and some beignets." Mojo said, "Oh, and maybe some crawfish smothered in rémoulade sauce." The five got onto a trolley car to travel towards the city, then they got off as they pulled up towards a large restaurant lit up.


	4. New Friends in a New Time

The group disembarks the trolley and open the door, upon which they're greeted by a girl wearing a white dress and an apron. "Hello, friends! My name is Tiana."

Rebecca said, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Rebecca."

Before Mojo could introduce himself, a man came next to Tiana and said, "I am Prince Naveen of Maldonia." Taking Rebecca's hand, he places a gentle kiss and says, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Pleased to meet you, too." Rebecca replies. Mojo looks on with concern. "Ah, please don't be concerned, my friend," Tiana replies. "Naveen is my husband."

"Oh, pardon me," Mojo replies. "My name is Mojo Jojo; I'm Rebecca's boyfriend."

"Very pleased to meet you, friend." Naveen replies.

Hearing two happy yips coming from by their feet, Tiana looks down to see the puppies happily wagging their tails. "Ooh, and who are these little darlings?" she coos as she gently pets the puppies' soft furry heads.

"These are our little friends Foxy and Roxi." Rebecca replies. The puppies happily lick Tiana's face, causing her to laugh. "They're such little sweethearts."

As her gaze falls on Charlotte standing behind the two, Tiana gives an elated gasp. "Lottie!'

"Tiana!" The two girls run happily up to each other and give each other a big hug. "Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again!"

Rebecca and Mojo look on with curiosity. "Are you friends?' Rebecca inquires. "Yes indeed," Charlotte replies. "We've been friends since childhood."

As the two step back, Tiana inquires, "Well say, would everyone like to join us for breakfast?"

"Yes, please." the group replies; the puppies give obliging barks. Tiana smiles. "Wonderful!" upon which she leads them inside.

Unfortunately, things weren't to be smooth sailing for long. In the shadows beside the building, a pair of shifty eyes watches the group intently.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuffs are in the middle of the bayou. Buttercup said, "We're lost and can't find our way!" Bubbles whimpered, "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have broken that switch and got us here! I wanna go home!" She started to cry, then Blossom hugs her sister close and says, "Bubbles, don't cry. It's not your fault at all. Accidents happen all the time."

Pulling away, Blossom looks around the bayou and says, "Looks like we're in the South somewhere. Maybe in Louisiana or Alabama."

"Yeah." Buttercup muses.

As they hover on, looking for help, the Powerpuffs become surrounded by a glowing swarm. "Ooh!" Bubbles coos excitedly. "Fairies!"

"Actually, I think those may be fireflies." Blossom replies. The insects hover close to the girls. "Howdy, newcomers!" a lady firefly happily greets them. Bubbles gasps, "Oh! Girls, she talked!" Blossom and Buttercup exchange perplexed looks. "This could be Bubbles' ability to talk to animals, but I heard it, too." Buttercup notes.

"You can...talk?" Blossom inquires.

"Why, we certainly can, Darlin'!" the lady firefly replies jovially. "Ah'm Rose 'n these're mah family."

"Howdy!" the other fireflies greet the girls.

Blossom smiles. "Well, we're quite pleased to meet you. I'm Blossom, and these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup." The blue and Green Powerpuffs politely reply, "Pleased to meet you."

"Why, it's quite a pleasure t'meet you fine young'uns." Rose replies kindly. "What brings you ta our li'l corner of th' world?"

"Uhm, well, we were vacationing here with our cousin Rebecca and her boyfriend Mojo Jojo, and we seem to have gotten lost," Blossom replies, biting her tongue not to blurt out the real reason why they were there. "Can you help us, please?"

Rose said, "Sure 'nuff we can, honey! If y'all are wonderin' where you is at, you're in Louisiana. New Orleans is just a few miles away from here. Just follow me and my kin." With that, the Girls followed after the fireflies through the bayou.


	5. Tiana and Naveen's Story

Over at Tiana's Place, Rebecca and Mojo got themselves seated at a table. Tiana asked, "Anything you two want for breakfast?" Rebecca said, "I'll have some scrambled eggs with country friend steak and home fries." Tiana said, "Great choice. And for you, Mojo?" Mojo looks at the menu and says, "I'll have some of those beignets, please."

Out of the kitchen, a large alligator walked out playing a trumpet to some jazzy tune. Mojo and Rebecca couldn't believe their eyes as they're watching an alligator playing a trumpet very well. Mojo said to himself, "Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Rebecca pinches Mojo's arm, which made him squeak and hold his arm, "Ow!"

Rebecca said, "Sorry, but you're the one who said it. I'm not dreaming either." When the alligator stopped playing, Rebecca applauded and cheered, "Bravo! Encore!" The alligator spoke up and said, "Thank you! Thank you!" He walks over and says, "You really like my playing?"

Rebecca said, "Sure did. You played just like Louis Armstrong."

Mojo said as he's still dumbstruck, "Indeed."

The alligator looked at them and said, "Ain't I seen you from somewhere?" Mojo snaps out of his stupor and says, "No, we're just visiting. I'm Mojo Jojo and this is my girlfriend, Rebecca." The puppies looked at the large alligator and started barking happily. "And these are our little friends Foxy and Roxi." Rebecca notes. The alligator traipses up and gently pets the puppies, who whimper and happily begin licking his face, causing him to laugh. "Aww, what li'l darlin's." He then turns to the group. "Oh, by th' way, mah name's Louis."

"He's a good friend of ours." Tiana notes.

Rebecca asks, "How did you all meet?"

Mojo says, "Yes, we've been wondering how all of you met."

Tiana sets the orders down on the table and Naveen walks in. He asks, "What's going on?" Tiana says to her husband, "Mojo and Rebecca wanted to know how we met."

"Hmm," Naveen muses. "Well, it began when I came to this town looking for a bride by order of my father, the King of Maldonia. Seeking help, I met by chance with the Shadow Man."

"The Shadow Man?" Rebecca and Mojo echo, with more than a touch of concern to their voices.

"Yes," Naveen replies. "He was a very powerful and very sneaky witch doctor, whose real name was Dr. Facillier. He promised my valet Lawrence and I that he could improve our lives. Naturally we jumped at the chance, but unfortunately, he swindled us; he turned me into a frog and gave Lawrence a voodoo charm that would give him my appearance."

"Oh my!" Rebecca gasps.

"Gracious!" Mojo exclaims.

"I met Naveen shortly thereafter," Tiana elaborates. "He requested a kiss to break the curse, which I obliged to; unfortunately, I ended up turning into a frog, too!"

"Goodness!" Rebecca exclaims.

"We then made our way toward the swamp, where we met and befriended Louis," Tiana continues. The alligator gives a little wave as she says this. "Louis told us of a voodoo priestess named Mama Odie, who could help us undo the curse, so we went on a journey to find her. On the way, we met and befriended a firefly named Ray. He was in love with an evening star named Evangeline, who he believed to be a firefly."

Rebecca stifles a small laugh at this humorous notion. "A firefly?"

"We thought it was a bit odd at the time, too," Naveen replies. "We soon found Mama Odie, who informed us that I'd have to kiss a princess in order to break the curse. This put me in a bit of a difficult position, because I knew that this meant I'd have to kiss Charlotte, but Tiana was the one I truly loved. But just when I was about to confess my love to Tiana, Facillier captured me!" Rebecca and Mojo exchange shocked looks.

"Fortunately, Ray helped him escape and stole the voodoo charm Facillier had used to Keep Naveen a frog." Tiana replies.

At this moment, a curiosity crosses Mojo's mind. "Say, if I may ask, please, where is Ray?" Tiana, Naveen and Louis exchange sad looks. "Well, after Ray had saved us, Facillier...stepped on him." Tiana replies. Rebecca and Mojo gasp in horror.

"Facillier then turned me back to normal and offered to me my dream of owning a restaurant in exchange for the charm," Tiana continues. "But I certainly would never sacrifice Naveen's happiness for my own; I quickly destroyed the charm, causing the voodoo spirits to capture the Shadow Man and lock him away."

"All right!" the girl and monkey cheer happily. The puppies bark happily and wag their tails.

"Naveen and I then confessed our love to each other," Tiana elaborates. "We shared a kiss as the clock struck midnight. Unfortunately, it was too late for the curse to be undone, but we decided then to live together as frogs. Ray had been mortally wounded; after he had said his final words to us, a star appeared in the night sky next to Evangeline." Rebecca and Mojo tear up at these words; the puppies give little sad whimpers.

"We know that to this very day he's looking down at us from above and smiling." Naveen notes.

"Mama Odie then married us," Tiana finishes. "We then shared a kiss, which broke the spell. We later had a proper wedding and were able to build the restaurant."

Mojo and Rebecca look on with starry eyes. "What a beautiful story!" Rebecca exclaims happily.

"True love certainly is the most powerful thing of all." Mojo breathes.

Noticing the puppies whimpering fearfully, Rebecca says consolingly, "There, there, don't be afraid, babies. We won't let the Shadow Man give you any trouble."

"He probably can't even come back here anymore." Mojo adds. Feeling relieved, the puppies give happy barks.

Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure has been lurking just outside the restaurant window, listening to their every word. "That's what they think."


	6. Rebecca and Mojo's Story

Louis said, "You two heard Naveen and Tiana's love story. What about you?"

Mojo and Rebecca exchanged glances, then Mojo said, "Well, I used to be little lab assistant when I was a baby. I helped Rebecca's uncle in his laboratory, but I mostly broke everything I could get my hands on. I was only calm when Rebecca came to take care of me. I really liked her since I first saw her and when she took care of me. But then, everything changed on one fateful night. Rebecca's uncle was working on a formula to create the perfect little girl and used three ingredients: sugar, spice, and everything nice."

Tiana said, "Really? He literally made the little girl out of those ingredients?"

Rebecca nods, "Yep, but there's more."

Mojo continues, "When I was running around and wanted the Professor to play with me, I pushed him and made him accidentally smash a container of Chemical X that poured into the formula. The last thing I remembered was watching the Professor run for cover and I looked into the pot, then everything exploded and all went black. When I came to, I've grown older at a human age and my body changed. My skin turned green, eye whites turned pink, and my simple simian brain mutated."

Naveen said, "Mutated? How did it mutate?" Noticing the brain helmet on Mojo, he guessed, "Your brain grew right out of your head, right?" Mojo nods, "Yes, as well as giving me the ability to speak along with acting like a human being and having a superior intellect. But it was all for naught as the Professor's creation left him with three little girls with superpowers and he made them his own daughters. Seeing that he forgot all about me, I was overcome with jealousy and ran away from home to live in the alleys of Townsville."

Louis said, "That's awful! How did you become evil?"

Mojo said, "I was still being treated like an outcast, ignored, and being called a monster or freak. I met the girls again, who are named Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They became shunned by the city of Townsville because of their powers and I took them in with me after saving them from certain death. By using my plans and their powers, we made my lair on top of a volcano in the middle of Townsville Park and an invention to make the town a better place. But it was all a ploy to take monkeys and apes from zoos to dominate man for the wrong they've done. My plans worked and the Girls were upset that I betrayed them, then I named myself Mojo Jojo. I was pleased with my triumph, but all went to dust when the monkeys rebelled against me and the Girls came to save everyone. When I took desperate measures and became mad with rage, I asked the Girls to join me and they refused. I was defeated and from that time on, I became a villain. But three years passed when I met Rebecca and the memories of the past came back. We disliked each other at first when I was a villain, but I began to get mixed emotions and wrote letters to her that I was her secret admirer."

Rebecca and Mojo took turns in telling how Mojo became tall with his deal with HIM, Rebecca bonding with Mojo, their first kiss, Mojo's heartbreak when HIM ruined everything and shrank Mojo, Rebecca going back to apologize to Mojo and Mojo being tall again, the Powerpuffs and Mojo battling the monkeys as well as the apes under HIM's control, Rebecca's death, Mojo bringing her soul back and Rebecca coming back to life, and Mojo's reform. Tiana, Naveen, and Louis look on with intrigue. "It's amazing how powerful love is." Tiana sighs.

Louis said, "It sure can heal a broken heart and a tortured soul."

Mojo smiled as he held Rebecca's hand, "I guess Rebecca is my Evangeline."

Rebecca blushed and kissed Mojo's cheek, then she says, "Speaking of which, has anyone seen my little cousins Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup?" Naveen said, "No, we haven't. Do you know what they look like so we can identify them on the spot?" Rebecca said, "Blossom has red hair that's held by a pink barrette and a big red bow on top, along with wearing pink and having pink eyes. Bubbles has blonde hair in pigtails, blue eyes, and wears a blue dress. As for Buttercup, she has black hair and green eyes. She also wears green."

The three exchange determined looks. "Well, we'll be happy to help you find them." Tiana replies. "Hopefully they haven't gone too far." Naveen adds.

"Thank you all very much," Rebecca replies kindly. "This means so much to us."

The group then leaves the restaurant and makes their way down the street, little noticing the mysterious stranger watching them. "Yes, yes, run along, my little friends," he whispers in a sinister voice. "For soon all of you will fall into my trap!" He punctuates his sentence with a nasty laugh.


	7. A Happy Meeting

Louis asks as they're walking along, "Becky, what kind of powers do your cousins have?" Rebecca said, "Glad you asked, but please don't call me Becky. I'm okay with Rebecca or Becca."

Louis said, "Okay, Becca."

Rebecca said, "Well, the three can fly, have x-ray vision, and laser eyes. But they have their own abilities. Blossom can breathe ice, Bubbles can communicate with animals and speak Spanish very fluently, and Buttercup's the only one who can do a tongue twister like this." Rebecca shows Louis how she curls her tongue, then Louis said, "Wow, wish I can do that!"

Louis tries to do the same, but his tongue couldn't curl and he kept making raspberries as he tries to get his tongue to curl. "Mmn, that's a pretty clever ability." the alligator notes.

Just then, the puppies begin barking excitedly. "What is it, babies?" Rebecca and Roxi began to bark as they spotted fireflies glowing out in the daytime, then they looked to see three familiar girls floating down to the ground walking. Rebecca tugs Mojo's arm and says, "It's the Girls!"

Mojo smiled, "We found them!"

Naveen said, "Ay shidanza!"

Blossom looked over towards Tiana's Place and sees Mojo with Rebecca, along with Naveen and Tiana as well as Louis. She said, "Girls, there they are!" Bubbles said, "Hey, there's an alligator with them!"

Upon seeing the girls, Louis jovially greets them, "Howwwdy, girls!" Buttercup looks on with perplexity. "Now, that was definitely not my imagination!"

The girls hover up to Rebecca and Mojo and embrace them in a big hug. "Ohh, we missed you so much!" the girls squeal happily. "We missed you too, sweeties," Rebecca coos. "We're so glad we found you!" The puppies give happy little whimpers.

As Rebecca and Mojo slowly pull back they motion toward their new friends. "Girls, we'd like you to meet our new friends Tiana, Naveen, and Louis." The three smile politely. "Pleased to meet you."

"Well, we're quite pleased to meet you, too." the girls reply kindly.

His gaze suddenly falling on the fireflies, Louis exclaims, "Rose? Is that you?"

"Louis!" Rose exclaims happily. "How have ya been?"

Louis said, "Pretty swell since I've been playing at Tiana's Place. How are things with the folks and Mama Odie?" Rose said, "She'd doing A-Okay. The bayou's being very peaceful so far after the mean Shadow Man's with his friends on the other side and gone. But we still miss Ray."

Bubbles asked, "Who's Ray?"

Mojo said, "He was a firefly friend of theirs, but the Shadow Man by the name of Doctor Facilier killed him by squishing him like a bug when Ray was trying to steal a voodoo trinket to help Tiana and Naveen change back to human."

Blossom asked, "You mean that Tiana and Naveen turned into frogs?"

Tiana said, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Buttercup said, "Rose told us when were heading over to New Orleans. I mean, here."

The lady firefly breathes a hearty sigh. "Well, we'll always keep Ray's memory alive in our hearts and know that he's looking down at us from the skies above."

"Uh huh." the other fireflies agree.

Remembering the mention of Mama Odie, Rebecca is immediately struck with the notion that the voodoo priestess might perhaps be able to help them go home. "Excuse me, please," Rebecca inquires of Rose. "But may we please go to see Mama Odie?"

Rose said, "Sure thing, honey. When you go meet her, don't worry. She's nice and is a kidder."

Mojo asked, "I understand that she does voodoo, but it's good voodoo? By which I mean is that Mama Odie is the voodoo priestess you've described and that her magic is pure?" Tiana said, "Yes, Mojo. She's old, but she knows what to do.


	8. Into the Bayou

"Please follow us." Rose says, upon which the group treks toward the swamp, with the fireflies leading on, little noticing the shifty footsteps behind them. When everyone is walking, Louis began to tense up and said, "I dunno about this, but I gotta feelin' that we're being watched." Rebecca asks, "Whaddya mean?"

Naveen said, "I'm not sure, but I'm starting to agree with Louis. There are some dangers out here in the bayou with hunters coming around, meaner gators, traps, and of course prickle bushes." Before they could press on, Louis cried in pain and held his wrist, "Prickle bush has got me! GATOR DOWN! GATOR DOWN!"

The Girls screamed in alarm, while Rebecca and Mojo watched the alligator go hysterical. Mojo asks, "Did this happen before?" Tiana said, "Yep, but he got it worse when he hid in the bush to avoid the hunters and got prickles all over his behind." Mojo and Rebecca winced, "Yeesh."

Rebecca goes towards Louis to see a prickle on his finger and says, "Here, I'll pull it out. Brace yourself." Plucking the little prickle bulb off with ease, Rebecca said after giving a little kiss to Louis' finger, "All better."

Louis hugs Rebecca tight and says, "Thanks, Becca, I thought I was a goner."

"You're quite welcome, Sweetie." the girl replies kindly.

As the group continues on, they suddenly hear a _SWISH!_ from behind them. Mojo whips around. "That's strange. I thought that I...heard something." Upon hearing this, Louis gives a very visible shudder.

"Don't worry, Honey," Rebecca replies consolingly. "It's probably just the wind."

"Mmn," the monkey replies apprehensively. "I hope so..."

The group soon comes to a clearing in the middle of the bayou. Buttercup asks, "Is this where Mama Odie lives? Where's the house?"

Tiana says, "You're looking at it, right up in that tree."

Bubbles says, "Oh, that's a treehouse! It looks neat! Okay, let's go in and say hi to Mama Odie!" The blue Powerpuff flew towards the treehouse, which made everyone else follow after her and climb up the tree. Bubbles knocks gently on the door. "Hello?" a voice calls.

"Hello, Mama Odie!" the blue Powerpuff replies cheerily. "May we speak with you, please?" Tiana inquires.

Upon this, the door swings open and an elderly lady wearing dark glasses, a tall white hat, a white dress with a gold collar, and enormous gold earrings, greets them. She has a long, pale-green snake winding around her shoulders. "Tiana? Tiana Darlin', is that you?"

"Yes, Mama Odie." the girl replies politely. She turns to Rebecca, Mojo, and the girls. "Friends, I would like you to meet Mama Odie and Juju." Upon seeing them, Juju hisses a friendly hello; the puppies hop up on their hind legs and bark happily in reply. Mama Odie hears the puppies barking happily and says, "Looks like Juju's found some friends."

Tiana smiles. "Mama, we'd like you to meet our friends, Rebecca, Mojo Jojo, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and Rebecca and Mojo's dogs Foxy and Roxi."

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am." Rebecca says politely.

"Quite enchanted, Ma'am." Mojo says politely.

"Pleased to meet you." the girls say happily.

Mama Odie smiles kindly. "Well it's quite a pleasure to meet all of you fine folks. What brings you to my little corner of the world?"

Rebecca said, "We were hoping that you would tell us." Looking at Mojo and wondering if it would be right to tell where they're from, Rebecca receives a nod from him and says to Mama Odie, "Well, my uncle is an inventor and he built this time machine. When he was doing a test, Bubbles accidentally broke the lever and the result sent her, Blossom, and Buttercup to the past which is now."

Louis said, "Wait a sec, you mean to tell us that the Girls, you, Mojo, and the puppies are from a different city and time?"

Rebecca said, "Yes."

Tiana, Naveen, and Louis exchange amazed looks. "So, time travel really _is_ possible!" Tiana exclaims.

"Mojo and I went back to my uncle's lab, where we discovered that the girls had gone to your time period, so we came here to find them," Rebecca elaborates. "But now, if it isn't an imposition, we wondered if we might request some help returning to our own time, please."

"Why, absolutely, Dears," Mama Odie replies. "As it happens, I've been working on a magic that enables time travel. Follow me, please."

The group then follow the voodoo priestess inside, unaware of the shadowy figure following them.


	9. An Unpleasant Surprise

Mama Odie leads the group into a room housing a large black cauldron. "Now, this should be just the thing to help you fine people return to your own time." She then begins mixing the potion, chanting,

_Oom-Ba-Doom-Ba silk and leather,  
Help these friends come together,  
Oom-Ba-Doom-Ba bow and arrow,  
Send them back to their proper era!_

Upon these words, a cloud of green smoke wafts out of the pot and engulfs Rebecca, Mojo, and the Powerpuffs. "There, now you fine people should be sent back to the moment after you left."

"Thank you, Mama Odie." Rebecca replies. She and her friends then turn to Tiana, Naveen, Louis, and the fireflies. "Goodbye! Thank you for everything! We'll never forget you!" they call, waving politely.

"Goodbye! It was wonderful meeting you! Please take care!" Tiana and her friends call as the smoke engulfs the group. Little did they notice, however, the mysterious stranger stepping into the cloud of smoke...

Moments later, the five reappear in Professor Utonium's laboratory. "Girls! Mojo! Becca!" the professor exclaims joyfully. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Rebecca said, "It feels good to be back. We're all home, safe and sound." The puppies yipped in agreement, then Professor Utonium asked, "What was Louisiana like back then?"

Mojo said, "Wonderful. The sights were amazing and the food was great, too."

"We met a girl named Tiana, who ran a restaurant, and her husband Naveen," Rebecca replies. "They were both very nice." The professor smiles, "Oh, how wonderful!"

"We also met a talkin' alligator named Louis 'n a buncha' talkin' fireflies!" Bubbles adds excitedly. The professor looks on in amazement. "How very intriguing!"

"We visited the town and the bayou, where we met a voodoo lady who helped send us home with magic." Rebecca continues.

"Goodness," the professor notes. "It sounds like you've had a very interesting time."

"Yes indeed." Blossom replies politely.

"It was lotsa' fun!" Bubbles adds excitedly.

There's only one thing I never was able to figure out," muses a concerned Mojo. "Who was that following us?" His question is suddenly answered as the group hears the sound of wicked laughter from behind them. Upon this, they whip around and give a shocked gasp. Everyone looked to see a man with dark skin, a top hat with a skull on the front, dark clothes, and a walking stick. He said, "Well, well, well. This must be what the future is like. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Tiana, the prince, and that vegetarian gator." Rebecca said, "You're Doctor Facilier!"

Doctor Facilier gave a low chuckle and lightly tapped Rebecca's cheek, "You catch on quick, don't you, Becky?" Rebecca clenched her fists to her sides, then Mojo said, "Why are you here? You should've been dead and trapped with your friends on the other side! Tiana told us that your talisman broke and that your friends turned against you, then had you trapped in a headstone in a cemetery!"

"That may be true," the Shadow Man replies in a sly voice. "But as it happens, I managed to survive and escaped the other dimension they had trapped me in."

"How?" Rebecca inquires.

"I discovered a dimensional rift and escaped without my friends on the other side noticing," he replies. "It was a very simple procedure."

"What have you come here for, Shadow Man?" Mojo exclaims angrily.

"To take down you and those pesky meddlers!" Facillier replies abruptly.

Buttercup angrily pounds her fists together. "Not if we can help it, Mister!" The girls fly at the witch doctor, all ready to capture him, but Facillier quickly transforms into a shadow and flies up the stairs, causing the girls to collapse in a heap on the ground. "You'll never catch me!" he laughs, as several more shadows materialize around him.

"Oh no, he's getting away!" Blossom exclaims fearfully.

"He's gonna get loose in the city!" Bubbles cries.

Rebecca and Mojo share determined looks. "We'd better go catch him before he causes chaos."

"Good idea, Becca," the monkey obliges. "We can take my hovercraft." Upon this, the two quickly hurry toward the door with the Powerpuffs following closely behind.

"Please be careful, everyone." a concerned Professor calls after them.

"Please don't worry, Uncle John," Rebecca replies. "We shall."


	10. To Save the City

Mojo got himself into his hovercraft with Rebecca, got themselves strapped in, and Mojo said, "We should be able to follow him on the monitors." Rebecca said, "Yeah, but don't try to shoot the shadows. They can be tricky and make you blow up some of the buildings by accident." Mojo nods as he starts the hovercraft, "Right."

As the hovercraft soars over the city, Bubbles motions urgently toward the ground below. "Look!" Upon this, the group look down to see a large collection of shadows flying about the town.

Blossom said, "There's so many shadows and Facilier's not seen!"

Buttercup said, "We gotta split up and pound this creep!"

"Good idea." her sisters oblige. Musing for a second, Rebecca notes, "Mojo and I will go to the left, you girls go to the right."

"Sure thing, Becca." the girls oblige, upon which the group then disperses.

As they fly low over the city, the Powerpuffs quickly spy a large group of people running in terror from the shadows. "HELP! EEK! SAVE US, PLEASE!" they shriek. Determined looks cross the girls' faces. "We'll have to stop these fiends immediately!" Blossom notes.

"But how will we catch them without harming the people?" muses a concerned Buttercup.

At this moment, Bubbles is struck with an idea. "Ooh, I got it!" She quickly whispers the plan to her sisters, who then smile in reply. "Bubbles, you're a genius!"

The blue Powerpuff hovers down to the citizens. "People of Townsville, please cover your ears." she calls. Upon these words, the people promptly stop where they stand and quickly cover their ears; Blossom and Buttercup do the same. Bubbles then takes a deep and lets out a piercing sonic scream, which causes the shadows to freeze in midair. Upon seeing the shadows frozen, the people then hurry off to safety.

Buttercup then begins shooting fireballs from her fingertips, causing the shadows to squeal and scurry out into a clearing near the city. Upon this, Blossom then takes a deep breath and freezes the shadows with her ice breath.

"That oughta hold 'em for a while." Buttercup notes. "Great plan, Bubbles!" The blue Powerpuff smiles and blushes modestly.

Blossom pauses to look the shadows over, discovering, unfortunately, that none of them are Facillier. "Mmn, the Shadow Man must still be out there." she muses with concern.

"We'll need to hurry and find him soon." Buttercup states, upon which the Powerpuffs hurry off again.

Meanwhile, Mojo and Rebecca are flying low through the skies of the city. As Mojo scans the ground below, a shadow that's slightly larger than the others, wearing what appears to be a tall silk hat, catches his eye. "There he is, there!" he exclaims excitedly.

"We'll have to capture him and trick him back into the Time Vortex somehow," Rebecca muses. "The question is...how?"

Mojo said, "Good question, Becca. Hmm, perhaps we could try to freeze him and try to send him back to the Time Vortex."

"Good idea, Mojo." a determined Rebecca replies.

Mojo brings the hovercraft lower and begins to trail after the large shadow. "We'll have to lure him away from the city." Mojo muses. Seeing an alleyway in the distance, Mojo is quickly struck with an idea. He quickly steers the hovercraft in front of the shadow man. "Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah," he and Rebecca tease. "You can't catch us!"

"Why of all the nerve!" Facillier seethes. "How dare you taunt the shadow man!" He quickly gives them chase, upon which Mojo shifts the vehicle into high gear. Spying the alleyway, Mojo quickly zings down it, upon which Facillier quickly confronts them.

"Ha-haa," Facillier gloats. "Now I've got you!" Mojo grins. "On the contrary, Shadow Man. We've got you!" He then presses a button on the machine's control panel, causing an icy blast to shoot out of one of the ray guns on the machine's side. "No, no, no, I'm not ready, I'm not ready!" the Shadow Man cries fearfully as he becomes frozen in a block of ice.

"Yay!" Rebecca cheers happily. "Great job, Mojo!" The monkey blushes slightly. "You're very kind, Becca; I couldn't have done it without you." As Mojo parks the vehicle and the two slowly climb out, Rebecca muses, "Hmm, we'd better find the girls."

Just then, the two hear three familiar voices calling, "Mojo! Becca!"

Rebecca calls, "Over here!" The Powerpuffs zoomed over and saw the giant block of ice. Blossom asked, "You caught him?"

Mojo nods, "Yes, we did. We've apprehended, caught, captured, and froze our villain in a block of ice. Let's take him back to the laboratory to send him to the Time Vortex before he thaws." With that, the Girls each held up the frozen witch doctor and flew back towards home. On the way home, Mojo spies the frozen shadows lying in the field and quickly picks them up with one of the hovercraft's mechanical arms.


	11. A Sweet Victory

The group presently arrives home; as they make their way downstairs, Rebecca, who is helping Mojo carry the frozen shadows, knocks gently on the door to the professor's lab. "Please come in." the professor replies, upon which Rebecca turns the doorknob and the group enters the room.

"We've caught the baddies, Uncle John." Rebecca notes.

"Excellent, Sweet Pea," the professor replies as he tightens one final bolt on the machine. "The Time Vortex should be in working order now; we'll send them back to where they belong." He turns the dial to Louisiana, 1921, then pulls the lever, upon which the group toss the frozen bad guys into the swirling vortex.

Shortly thereafter, the vortex deposits Dr. Facillier and the shadows in the middle of the bayou; as they drop onto the ground, the ice shatters off of them. "Drats, foiled again!" Facillier glowers. "Someday I'll get the better of them!" Just then, he hears the sound of footsteps and looks up to see Mama Odie standing over him. "Ohh, h-hello, Mama Odie," the witch doctor stammers. "Wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?"

Back in the present, the group breathe a sigh of relief, content that the worst was now behind them. "Boy...things have sure been crazy today," Rebecca notes. "But it's certainly great that everyone's home safely now and all is well."

"Indeed." Mojo replies. The puppies give small yips in agreement.

Professor Utonium said, "Now who's up for some gumbo?"

All at once, the Powerpuffs, Mojo, and Rebecca raised hands and followed him up the stairs from the lab saying, "Me! I do! I want some! So do I!"

The professor gives a kind laugh. "Wonderful!"

Within moments, the group is seated at the dinner table, eating gumbo with a side of corn bread drizzled with butter and spread with Rebecca's special huckleberry jam. "Mmm, this is yummy!" Bubbles says happily.

"This is delicious," Rebecca says. "Thank you very much, Uncle John!' The professor smiles and blushes slightly. "You're quite welcome, Sweet Pea." The puppies give happy yips as they eat spicy seafood flavored kibble from their dishes.

After eating, Rebecca and Mojo stroll outside and seat themselves on the bench on the professor's front porch. As they breathe in the cool night air, something catches Rebecca's eye as she gazes up at the sky. "Mojo, look!" she exclaims excitedly, upon which Mojo glances up to see two stars, slightly brighter than the rest, sitting close together in the vast glittering sea.

The monkey stares on in amazement. "Could it be...?" Mojo said softly with Rebecca, "Ray and Evangeline."


	12. I Need You Here Always

Rebecca gives a hearty sigh. "They're looking down at us from the sky right this very moment." The two hold each other close as they gaze up at this truly moving sight; a lovely song begins to lilt through the air:

_For the way you changed my plans,  
For being the perfect distraction,  
For the way you took the idea that I had  
Of everything that I wanted to have,  
And made me see there was something missing,_

_Oh yeah,_

_For the ending of my first begin(Yeah, yeah...yeah, yeah...),_  
_And for the rare and unexpected friend(Yeah, yeah...yeah, yeah...),_  
_For the way you're something that I'd never choose,_  
_But at the same time something I don't wanna lose,_  
_And never want to be without ever again(Ohhhhh-Ohhhh),_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_  
_So when you were here, I had no idea,_  
_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_  
_So now it's so clear, I need you here_  
_Always..._

Rebecca sighs, "Louisiana sure was amazing. It was wonderful to meet Tiana and her friends."

"Indeed." Mojo replies wistfully.

_My accidental happily ever after(Ohhh-oh-ohh),  
The way you smile and how you comfort me-e-e with your laughter,  
I must admit you were not a part of my book,  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter,_

_O-o-oooohhhh..._

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_  
_So when you were here, I had no idea,_  
_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_  
_So now it's so clear, I need you here_  
_Always..._

The two turn and gaze into each other's eyes. "You were so heroic when you captured the Shadow Man back there." Rebecca says. Mojo blushes slightly. "You're very sweet, Becca Dear, but I owe my thanks to you. You helped me every step of the way."

Rebecca's eyes sparkle. "Mmn. We certainly do make a great team."

_Who knew that I could be(Who knew that I could be)  
So unexpectedly(So unexpectedly)  
Undeniably  
Happy  
Said with you right here,  
Right here next to me(Ohhhh-ohhhh),_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_  
_So when you were here, I had no idea,_  
_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_  
_So now it's so clear, I need you here_  
_Always..._

Rebecca sighs, "Even though things got a little crazy, we made it through together."

"And there's no one I would've rather done it with than you...my Evangeline." Mojo replies.

Rebecca feels her heart flutter with happiness as she and Mojo lean in to kiss as the two bright stars twinkle above them. From the doorway, the girls and the puppies look on with starry eyes. "Aww, how sweet!" Bubbles coos.

"Love truly is the most powerful thing there is." Buttercup notes. The puppies happily bark in agreement.

_Now it's so clear, I need you here  
Always..._

**THE END**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo/People of Townsvile-Roger L. Jackson  
Professor Utonium/Fireflies/People of Townsville-Tom Kane  
Blossom/People of Townsville-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/Foxy/Fireflies-Tara Strong  
Buttercup/Stella/People of Townsville-E.G. Daily  
Roxi/People of Townsville-Jessie Flower  
Narrator-Tom Kenny  
Tiana-Anika Noni Rose  
Naveen-Bruno Campos  
Louis-Michael Leon-Wooley  
Mr. La Bouff-John Goodman  
Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff-Jennifer Cody  
Rose-Tress MacNeille  
Mama Odie-Jennifer Lewis  
Juju-Dee Bradley Baker  
Dr. Facillier-Keith David


End file.
